a little humor goes a long way
by rebecca bell
Summary: so i really dont know a good title for this story its set after bd and it's meant to be funny and little accidents happening like for example emmett ruining bella's favorite purse. um well read and review let me know what you think! please and thanks!


i was sitting there in the living room with carlisle and esme waiting for edward when emmett came in. umm emmett what the hell is that? what? that in your hand. oh its your purse. i see that what the hell have you

done to it!!!? i asked raising my voice my most expansive purse looked like someone had colored on it with paint. oh well you see me and jake i mean jake and i kind of had a disagreement and then it turned into a paintball

fight and well your purse got into the middle of it and well here he said throwing the bag at me and ran off. oh no you dont i said springing off the couch and out the door after him i chased him all the way to the boarder

were he had no choice but to stop he looked franticly around. bella please i swear it wont happen again, come on bella you wouldn't kill your favorite brother in-law think of how boring it would be around here with out me.

he had a point things would be pretty boring with out him on the other hand they would be a hell of a lot quieter to but still it would be kinda sad with out him. come on bella please ill make it up to you!! how? i asked

narrowing my eyes. ill buy you a new one ill go right now and get you a new one. i dont know i really was attached to that one emmett i wasn't mad i just liked messing with Emmett's head when the opportunity came. ill

buy you one 10 times better and ill even let you go with me. oh yippee i get to go shopping i said with an eye roll. come on bells its not like it was all my fault i mean the mutt started it he was saying how i dont

appreciate what i have and that he was a better friend to you than i am and that Renesmeealiked him better than me i got a little jealous but it happens to the best of us. i rolled my eyes that is the dumbest excuse i

have ever heard i mean come on your family he's a friend you have the upper hand obviously like duh! and your a great uncle to renesmeea i mean you let her get away with a lot of stuff no one else dose she's your

partner in crime so dont be to upset you have to work on these anger problems. so what's a coach bag? he asked i sighed get the car i mumbled. he smiled so your not gonna kill me? not today now get the car before i

change my mind!!!

we were at the mall in seconds thanks to the vampier speed. so he said were do we go to get this purse ugh the purse store like duh. oh ya well that makes since he said. i led the way to purse world it was a new store

just opened up 2 months ago. we went in. hey look here's your purse he said. i looked over ya thats it i said i took it from his hands. he took the price tag and looked at it 348 dollars he said like he couldn't believe anyone

would pay more than 5 bucks for a purse ya they jacked the damn price up it was only 300 dollars a week ago when i bought the other one. you have to be kidding you paid 300 dollars for this emmett asked? ya next

time you'll think twice before having a paint ball fight in the house wont you? i guess i will he said. while were here i might as well spif you up. spif me up? ya you cant dress like that any more im gonna make ya look

good. like dress up he asked? ya like dress up. i love playing dress up though nesse makes me wear your cloths and make up whoops i wasn't suppose to say that. hugh i said tell me are there pictures of you in these girl

cloths? ya of corse nesse takes pictures of everything he said. i nodded. what? he asked. nothing i was just thinking about next years christmas cards and how we could probably find you a dress to wear for the family

picture. no way besides i only wear girls cloths on monday and thursdays and we take our family picture on the 14th every year and the 14th is on a tuesday. i led the way to the express clothing store i found him a

graphic tee, button down shirt, jeans, belt and a pair of really cool sunglasses i sent him to change in the changing room he was back in seconds. so he asked lifting his hands up?. you look great maybe the button ups to

much though and a little to tight in the arms and shoulders he stripped it off. ya thats better i said i like this out fit this screams porche owner. emmett had switched cars last year after his jeep was totaled by jake after

they had an argument over who was the better singer personally they both sucked and had been ready to rip out their voice box's. so now he drove a porche. but he dressed like a 1950's gangster he needed to get with

the times. now we just got to see what everyone else thinks.


End file.
